Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls
Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls is an upcoming movie to be made by RedSilver01 and codirected by Transformersprimefan. Synopsis Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon travel to another dimension to retrieve her stolen crown from the evil Flash Fire. Along the way, they meet a former student of Princess Celestia's, Sunset Shimmer, and her American Agents, Code Red, who are after Flash Fire. But whose teacher was Flash Fire's? Plot In Equestria, the newly crowned princess Twilight Sparkle is visiting the Crystal Empire with her Ponyville friends for a royal summit with princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. That night, Twilight's crown and Element of Magic is stolen by a unicorn named Flash Fire, a young Colt Celestia was warned about. After a chase through the castle, Flash drops the crown through a magic mirror and follows after it. The princesses inform the ponies that the mirror leads to a different world, and they task Twilight with retrieving her crown on the other side before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony bourne by her friends will no longer protect Equestria. Despite Celestia's insistence that Twilight must travel alone, Twilight's dragon assistant Spike the Dragon anxiously jumps in after her as she enters the mirror. In the other world, Twilight and spike are transformed into a teenage human girl and dog, respectively. While struggling to adjust to her new body, Twilight investigates the nearby where she meets Sunset Shimmer, a former student of Princess Celestia's, and her government agent friends Code Red, easily recognizable with their symbols. Together they encounter several human students and faculty members resembling ponies in Equestria, including her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. When Human Fluttershy mentions Flash Fire, Major Malfunction becomes so frightened, he is haunted by memories of the past. He explains the Flash Fire was a former student of his before he turned to the Dark Side and killed some of his original students, instructors, and one of their janitors. He also explains that he also has Shapeshifter Energon, but he can change into organic life forms, which is why he looked like a unicorn. He proves this by playing his lead scout, Minidrone's memory. They befriend the five girls, helping to bridge the animosity that Flash created between them during his tenure as Canterlot High's school bully. Twilight, Sunset, and Code Red discovers that the crown has been confiscated by Celestia, the school principal, who mistakes it for a prop meant for the elected Princess of the Fall Formal. Twilight decides to run for Fall Formal Princess against Sunset, who has been Princess since freshmen year, but decided to use it to help the school in any way she can. Sunset says that she isn't running for Fall Formal Princess this year, but Flash Fire will try to win the crown by force. Flash tries sabotaging Twilight's campaign first byuploading a humiliating of Twilight behaving like a pony, and later framing for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium, with help from Snips and Snails, Dark Ultron, and the Grand Duke of Owls(those two out for revenge). Twilight's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, help counter these ploys and improve Twilight's popularity among the students. At the Fall Formal, Spike is captured by Snips and Snails, Dark Ultron and the Grand Duke of Owls and taken outside to where Flash Fire is waiting to destroy the portal leading back to Equestria. He gives Sunset and Twilight a choice: Give him the crown and both be allowed to return to Equestria and have his former teacher spared or keep the crown and never go back or see his former teacher again. Both Sunset and Twilight announce that they have seen what Flash Fire has been able to do at Canterlot High, even without the power the crown will give him. After hearing a bunch of kind words being thrown at both Twilight and Sunset, Flash Fire loses his temper and tackles Twilight to the ground, knocking the crown off her head. After a tussle over the crown, with Sunset and Code Red helping, Flash Fire gets the crown and puts it on his head. He is then turned into a Predacon version of himself with a smiliar appearance to Sunset's demon form. Using his power to turn his comrades into creatures of similar appearance, injure his former teacher and put the students under a hypnosis spell, Flash Fire reveals that he intends on ruling Earth, Equestria and Cybertron altogether with his army of teenage zombie followers. With Major Malfunction gravely injured and on the brink of death, Twilight, Sunset, their new friends and Code Red use the magic of friendship to defeat Flash Fire and turn him back to normal, even releasing the students from his hypnotic spell and healing Major Malfunction. After Sunset tells Flash that the magic of friendship is everywhere you look and gives him a choice to either seek it out or forever be alone, Flash reveals that he doesn't know the first thing about friendship but Sunset offers to teach him with the help of Twilight's new human friends and Code Red. Twilight is given her crown back, having shown how a true princess acts, and she and Spike return to Equestria, but not before having a dance and saying goodbye to Code Red, Sunset and Twilight's new human friends. Back in Equestria, Twilight bumps into an orange, blue-maned Pegasus Royal Guard named Flash Sentry, who Pinkie concludes reminds Twilight of her encounters with Flash Sentry in the human world. Trivia * Dark Ultron and the Grand Duke of Owls will guest star in this film. * Snips & Snails, Dark Ultron, and The Grand Duke of Owls will work for Flash Fire. * Selene will make a cameo to defeat the Duke. * Human Fluttershy will have a crush on Quicksilver. * The storyline continues in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. Scenes *The Royal Summit *Flash Fire steals the crown/entering the portal *Canterlot High/meeting Sunset Shimmer and Code Red *Entering the school/meet Human Fluttershy/Major Malfunction's dark past with Flash Fire *Malfunction explains/Human Fluttershy's explanation *Meet Principal Celestia/Fall Formal competition *Twilight's favor/meet Human Pinkie Pie and Human Applejack *Flash Fire taunts Twilight and Nighlock/humiliating her *Meet Human Rarity/the video *Playing against Human Rainbow Dash/the new plan *"Helping Twiligh win the crown"/framing Twilight *Fixing the problem/the truth/getting ready *Crowning Twilight/defeating Flash Fire *Away flew the Duke/defeated by the good Captain and the former Horsemen *Ending/Zod and Dark Eagle release Dark Ultron Category:RedSilver01 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Code Red's Adventures Series